Revenge: Brings pasts together
by Moonkitten69
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang run into a girl with long blue hair, she had been traveling to find his body, and his killer. What is her relaiton to the YYH gang?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own YYH or Inuyasha though I wish I did. Here is a song fic. Hope  
ya'll like it.  
Chapter 1: Only Time  
Miho sat there in the exact spot that she and Hiei first met. ' I miss  
you' she thought as she looked over the open medow.  
Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows? Only  
time. And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose? Only time.  
Hiei stood there half dead as he heard Miho's voice.  
"Miho." he mumbeled.  
Le da do day. Le da do day. Le do day. Le da do day. Le da  
do do day.  
Her eyes filled with tears as she thought he was there next to her.  
Who can say why your heart sighs as your loves flys? Only  
time. And who can say why your heart crys as your love dies? Only time.  
Hiei looked up at the guys face and lifted hes  
bloodstained hands. "You'll never get her." He said punching the guy. The  
guy named Naraku just smiled. "You are a foolish demon." Said Naraku his  
face twisting into a sick smile.  
Le da do day. Le da do day. Le do day. Le da do day. Le da do do day.  
Miho's hair blew as a chilling wind went by. High up in  
the tree where she sat and waited. Now she was getting cold and worried  
about Hiei.  
Who can say when the roads meet, that they might be in your  
heart? And who can say when the days sweet if the night keeps all your  
hope?  
Night fell and Naraku left Hiei to die. He lay there thinking of  
the girl he loved. ' How I'm going to miss you my love.' He thought.  
Le da do day. Le da do day. Le do day. Le da do day. Le da do do day.  
Miho hadn't moved from the spot in hopes that he would show up so she  
could tell him how she felt. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about  
him.  
Who can say fi your love grows as your heart chose?  
Only time. And who can say where the road goes as the day flows? Only time.  
Who knows? Only time.  
A few minutes after that Hiei was gone. Surrounded in a  
puddle of his own blood. And around his neck was the necklace she gave him.  
Who knows? Only time. Who knows? Only time.  
So how do like it? Its my first song fic and I tried my best to  
do what I could to write this. 


	2. Painful Things

Revenge: Brings pasts together  
I still don't own a thing. Which is really bad cuz I wish I did but ya know that's just how things are.  
  
Chapter 2: Painful Memories  
Miho sat there and his voice wouldn't go away it just wouldn't let her be. "You'll never get her. I won't let you." It said over and over. She kept hearing his painful cries and seeing him get hit and hit the guy and all of that sort of things. Just then she felt a slight presence of someone. She sat up straight and then started to look around. "To bad you can't see me. Miho I'm sorry for this but.." said Hiei though he was not heard for he's dead and well normally the living can't hear the dead. "Oh Hiei." She mumbled as she took hold of the necklace she had.  
(A/N: Miho had two necklaces on and well she gave one to Hiei as a good luck thing. No that's not it its for a um uh I don't know and well if any of you can think of it then you'll know what I mean. I hope)  
Slowly she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke she was being watched by someone. "What do you want?" she asked. "Nothing. I just thought you should come see this." Said the person. "Kurama I why are you here. And what is it?" she asked looking at him. He looked down to the ground trying to avoid her eyes and her face. "Kurama what's wrong?" Miho asked going over to him. "Just follow me." He said jumping out of the tree. She didn't wait long and soon she jumped out of the tree too. She followed him to the battle field. When she saw his blood stained body she dropped down to her knees. "Miho I'm sorry." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Silent tears went down her cheeks. "Its okay. Hey Kurama?" she asked. "Yeah Miho?" he asked back. "Can you help me give him the proper burial?" she asked. "Yeah." He said as he walked over to the body. Miho stood up and walked around in a small circle to see what there was to use for his grave. She saw nothing and just decided to start digging.  
Sorry for the short chapter but that's all I could think of and well the rest gets a lot better. 


	3. Kagome and pain…words often heard far ap...

Revenge: Brings Pasts together  
Okay so I haven't updated in a while but I've been very busy and well I'm trying to get all of it done. But that's enough out of me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome and pain.words often heard far apart  
Its been several weeks since Hiei's death and Miho was sound asleep in her bed only to be awaken by her mother yelling down to her. "Your going to be late and I can't drive you to school. So GET UP!" were the words her mother yelled. 'I'm getting up. I'm getting up.' Thought Miho as she slowly got out of bed.  
Kagome's alarm clock was going off. The sleepy teenage girl looked over at it. "Its only 6:30 can't I sleep in." she mumbled to herself. Just then her cat ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. "I'm up." She said as her cat started to meow at her. Kagome got up, ran to her dresser, grabbed her clothes then ran to the bathroom. As Kagome started the water she suddenly realized that it was Friday and Miho was to come over tonight. That somehow amazingly cheered Kagome up a lot.  
Miho threw all of her clothes that were in the bag across the room in a very frustrated matter. 'So now I have to sit through all of my damn classes and then go to Kagome's house and get questioned by her and her little brother.' Thought Miho as she walked over to pick up the bag. Miho brushed her hair and then she ran down the stairs to grab her school stuff.  
At School  
Kagome walked into the classroom but was seriously worried about what Miho was going to be thinking of later that night. Miho walked in shortly after Kagome had. Kagome saw her but didn't say anything unless Miho had started to talk to her. Well Miho didn't and when Kagome's other friends came over they asked why she wasn't talking to the strange girl. "I don't want to." Replied Kagome wishing they'd leave. "Who died?" asked a brown hair girl. "What?" asked Kagome looking rather confused about the question she was just asked. "Who died.she acts as if someone has died." Answered the same girl. "I don't know." Said Kagome lying so they would just leave her alone to think of what it was that Miho was going through.  
Classes ended for the day and Miho was nowhere to be found. Kagome looked around for the girl she had met the day after his body was buried. There was no sign of the girl at all. Kagome was just reaching the back of the school when she heard a girls voice mumble, "You'll die before getting me." Kagome looked in the direction she thought it was coming from and saw that it was Miho who said that. She was fighting a bunch of ugly guys from another school and on the ground by her was a younger girl. This younger girl was laying unconscious on the ground. Miho had her fists up and her lower lip was bleeding her arms had cuts all along them. Kagome panicked and looked around franticly for someone to help but there was no one around. " I'll kill you then." Said the guy. "Go ahead." Replied Miho calmly and very Hiei like. 'She was just like him. No wonder they got along.' Thought Kagome. "SPIRIT GUN!" a shout echoed out. 'And we all know who shows up now.' Thought Kagome smiling a little despite the fact that she was watching one of her friends fight. The guy was hit by Yusuke's spirit gun. After the guy ran away cuz he was so freaked out. "Yusuke I could have handled this by myself!" yelled Miho as she glared at him. "Well Kagome was just standing there looking like she was losing someone. I then looked at you and well you should go take a look in the mirror." Said Yusuke. "It's a small price to pay for saving someone's life." Said Miho turning and limping away. 'She got beat a lot harder than I thought.' Thought Yusuke. "Miho!" yelled Kagome running over to her friend. "Can we go?" asked Miho.  
At Kagome's house  
Miho walked out of the bathroom her whole body ached. "Miho are you alright?" asked Kagome looking at her friend. "Yeah I'll be fine." Said Miho as she sat down on the floor by Kagome. "Please don't ever fight like that again. Not with out me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Kurama." Said Kagome looking at her friend. "Okay." Said Miho sighing. 'All I want to do is fight.' Thought Miho bitterly but she wouldn't argue with Kagome because she knew her friend was only trying to help her.  
By Yusuke  
Yusuke was walking home with Keiko when she asked him, "Why did you stop her?" Yusuke blinked. "She would have uh..I don't know why I did it." He finally said after a moments silence. "Well I think it's a good thing you did." Said Keiko as she went on her way to her house. 'Yeah sure but who's to say she was actually wanting me to stop the fight.' Thought Yusuke as he continued to walk to his house.  
When Yusuke got home he wasn't at all surprised to see Atsuko passed out on the couch. "That's great mom." He mumbled as he walked to his own room. When he got into his room he called up his friend.  
Miho was crying and Kagome was trying so hard to comfort her but then again Kagome had never been taken away from someone she loved so brutally. The phone rang and Sota shouted up the stairs to Kagome. She ran to the phone in her room picked it up and said, "hello." By now the tears coming from Miho were silent tears.  
Yusuke: Hey is Miho alright?  
Kagome: Yeah I think so.  
Yusuke: How bad are her injuries?  
Kagome: Uh shes okay.  
Yusuke: Kagome don't lie to me. She was Hiei's girlfriend and  
Kagome: I know. But shes fine.  
Yusuke: Okay that's good. Aw damn I have to go Kuwabara just showed up.  
Kagome: Bye.  
Yusuke hung up the phone. Kagome turned around and looked at Miho. "I'm okay." Miho said as she took a pillow off of the bed and started to fall asleep on the floor. 'Man I hope Yusuke doesn't get into trouble with you.' Thought Kagome.  
  
So that's the end of the third chapter and hopefully you liked it. Remember read and review. 


End file.
